Mad Tea Party
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Oh, Alice! Kamu gila kalau kamu pikir semua orang disini tidak gila! Kita semua gila disini! Wonderland bukanlah Wonderland namanya apabila tak dihuni oleh orang gila!" MadHatter/Alice.


**Title: **MadTea Party.

**Pair: **Mad Hatter/Alice.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **"Oh, Alice! Kamu gila kalau kamu pikir semua orang disini tidak gila! Kita semua gila disini! Wonderland bukanlah Wonderland namanya apabila tak dihuni oleh orang gila!" MadHatter/Alice.

**© Alice in Wonderland **belongs to Lewis Carol, (for 2010, belongs to Tim Burton.)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Alice tak tahu mana yang lebih buruk. Menjadi sasaran amukan _Queen of Heart_, menjadi bahan percobaan _White Queen_, atau ikut kedalam pesta teh aneh yang digelar oleh _Mad Hatter_.

Sepertinya tak ada pilihan yang baik diantara semua pilihan itu.

Dan Alice telah terjebak di dalam salah satunya, sebut saja pesta teh Mad Hatter. Entah apa yang merasuki gadis itu sampai dia berkata '_iya_' kepada Mad Hatter untuk datang ke pesta tehnya.

"Alice, darling."

Mata berwarna emas itu melirik ke seorang gadis yang duduk diseberang mejanya. Mad Hatter menaruh cangkir tehnya kembali keatas tatakan piring, dia memancarkan sebuah senyum kepada Alice.

"Ya?" Alice mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi terfokus kepada puluhan cangkir teh yang ada di atas mejanya. Mad Hatter menyuguhkannya berbagai macam teh, bahkan beberapa diantaranya tidak Alice kenal sama sekali. Tak lupa blok-blok gula yang bertebaran diatas meja pula.

"Kamu tidak meminum teh mu, sayang. Nanti jadi dingin dan tak enak lho." Mad Hatter memberinya ayunan tangan seperti kibasan.

Alice mengeluarkan tawa maksa. '_manusia_' pertama yang ia temui di _Wonderland_ ini memang sinting, pikir Alice. _Well, _mengingat namanya saja Mad Hatter... terus dengan perawakannya yang seperti _gypsy _dengan rambut berwarna merah keriting.

"Uhm... aku...aku hanya sedang berfikir..." Alice membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Karena setiap kali dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri menatap Mad Hatter, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia masih kanak-kanak, dia tak pernah merasa seperti ini kepada pria maniak teh itu!

Mad Hatter memiringkan kepalanya. "Memikirkan apa, Alice? Di Wonderland, kamu tak perlu memikirkan sesuatu." Katanya.

Alice menghela nafas. Justeru karena dia berada di dunia yang penuh dengan makhluk sinting ini dia harus mencari cara agar dirinya tak ikut-ikutan sinting seperti mereka pula.

"Tidak, aku hanya berfikir... kalau semua yang berada disini memang benar-benar gila." Kata Alice sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Keadaan menjadi sunyi untuk sesaat. Mad Hatter terlihat membatu sambil memegang cangkir teh di tangannya, Alice buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Apa dia salah ngomong?

Kemudian suara tawa Mad Hatter memecah keheningan. Alice berteriak kaget saat melihat Mad Hatter tiba-tiba mengebrak meja sambil tertawa kencang sekali.

"Oh, Alice! Kamu gila kalau kamu pikir semua orang disini tidak gila! Kita semua gila disini! Wonderland bukanlah Wonderland namanya apabila tak dihuni oleh orang gila!" ucap Mad Hatter dengan suara lantang.

Alice memijat hidungnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Mad Hatter yang sama sekali tak masuk akal dan tidak menyelesaikan masalah!

Mad Hatter kemudian berhenti tertawa. Dia bergerak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju kursi tempat Alice berdiri. Alice melihat pria itu bertekuk lutut di samping kursinya, tangannya meraih tangan Alice, dan memberikan kecupan kecil diatas tangan gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Tapi, aku bisa menunjukan kepadamu kalau tak selamanya '_gila_' itu berarti '_buruk_', Alice sayang." Ucap Mad Hatter sambil menyeringai.

Mulut Alice teranga, wajahnya pun menjadi merah. Dia buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang sebelah, menghindari pandangan Mad Hatter yang rasanya seperti masuk kedalam jiwa.

Pria yang dihadapannya ini mungkin memang gila. Tapi rasa suka yang Alice punya kepadanya bukanlah sesuatu yang gila, iya kan? Yah...meskipun terdengar gila karena mencintai seorang Mad Hatter yang sudah jelas-jelas gila... tapi... ya sudahlah. Cinta itu memang gila.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"Suteki na Kimi", **_by: RAZZ MA TAZZ _~Azuki-chan~)

**MATTGASM:** _Nandemonai~ Nandemonai~ Kimi no egao wo~_ XD aahh gila lagu anime lawas... jadi inget pas jaman-jamannya TV7... TT^TT; *_kena tonjok_* lah? Lhooo...malah ngegaje sendiri... XDD ehem. Saya ngambil setting Alice yang punya Tim Burton2010, karena mengingat yang jadi Mad Hatter disana ngaujubilah-gantengnya *_kena tonjok lagi_* hohoho! Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!


End file.
